Helga Sinclair
'Helga Katrina Sinclair''' is the secondary antagonist in Atlantis: The Lost Empire. She was the second German American character that appear in the film alongside with her boss, Commander Rourke. Later on she helps take over Atlantis and takes Kida hostage,later Helga and Rourke try to use a hot air balloon to get to the surface.During the battle Milo crashes his flying stone fish into one of the balloons,to lighten the load on the balloon Rourke tries to throw Helga off. She is angered by this and beats him up, but he grabs her foot and throws her off the balloon from a great height badly wounding her. Using the last of her strength she manages to fire a flare gun at the balloon before she dies. Her situation near the end of the film is similar to Fidget from The Great Mouse Detective, even though he survived and reformed. ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' Other Appearances Dossier HELGA KATRINA SINCLAIR Age: 30 Birthplace: Frankfurt, Germany Parents: Army Major Alexander Sinclair Frieda Jane Bowi]e Expertise: Miss Sinclair is a skilled coup instructor. She also possesses an analytical mind ideally suited for strategy, tactics, or campaign planning. Her charisma combined with her intelligence and aggressive nature makes her an excellent trainer and enforcer. She is the muscle behind Commander Rourke; when her commanding oficer issues an order, Miss Sinclair makes it her personal business to see to it that everyone in her command follows it to the letter. She is level-headed in a crisis (see attachment re: San Domingo 1904), and highly skilled in many forms of small-arms combat; studied Aikido in the Philippines under Moreihei Ueshiba 1904-1907, attaining rank of Yudansha-Yondan. Expert in disciplines of Henka Waza, Tanto Dori and Tachi Dori. Skilled in savate, tactical combat knife fighting, Colt throwing knife, bo staff, kama, field tanto, katana, as well as most conventional small arms. Has taught rifle and shotgun at Quantico, Virginia, 1911. One of only three (living) people to have bested Commander Rourke in both unarmed combat and chess. Background: The oldest of six children (and the only girl), Miss Sinclair grew up fighting with her fists as well as her wits. Born in Frankfurt, Germany as the daughter of career officer U.S. Army Major Alexander Sinclair. Extensive travel at an early age, as well as exposure to a variety of cultures and customs (Frankfurt 1884-87, Mannheim 1887-89, Stuttgart 1889-92, Torii Station 1892, Vicenza 1892-93, Camp Zama 1893-94, Yongsan 1894-97, Aberdeen Proving Ground 1897-1901). Miss Sinclair exhibited exceptional athletic skill at the age of four, and was encouraged by her mother to pursue dance. Instead, with the influence of her father and brothers, Miss Sinclair began learning the combat arts. While stationed in Maryland at age seventeen, she was introduced to Commander Rourke, and after relocating to Fort Dix, began tactics and firearms training under him at the behest of her father. Her skill impressed Commander Rourke, as well as her potential (in Rourke's opinion) as a covert agent and spy. She toured briefly with Commander Rourke, acting as a training assistant, and then followed him in 1903 on expedition to Egypt as intelligence officer. Parted company with Commander Rourke in August 1903 to continue training. Married in 1907 to U.S. Army First Lieutenant Christopher Jenkins. Presumed widowed 1908. First approached by Whitmore Industries (at recommendation of Commander Rourke) April 1911. Took position as bodyguard and chauffeur for Preston Whitmore December 5, 1911. Currently employed in aforementioned positions by Whitmore Industries. http://www.amazon.com/Journal-Milo-Thatch-Atlantis-Empire/dp/0786853417 *NOTE: Text in [ ] is obscured in source and approximated using the Atlantis timeline. Timeline 1884 Helga Sinclair is born in Frankfurt, Germany to Army Major Alexander Sinclair and Frieda Jane Bowie. 1884-1887 The Sinclair family lives in Frankfurt, Germany. 1887-1889 The Sinclair family lives in Mannheim. 1889-1892 The Sinclair family lives in Stuttgart 1892 The Sinclair family lives at Torii Station. 1892-1893 The Sinclair family lives in Vicenza. 1893-1894 The Sinclair family lives at Camp Zama. 1894-1897 The Sinclair family lives in Yongsan. 1897-1901 The Sinclair family lives at the Aberdeen Proving Ground. 1901 Helga Sinclair is introduced to Lyle T. Rourke. She begins tactics and firearms training under him at the behest of her father. August 1903 Helga Sinclair tours with Lyle T. Rourke to continue her training. 1904-1907 Helga Sinclair studies Aikido in the Phillippines under Moreihei Usehsiba, attaining the rank of Yudansha-Yodan. 1907 Helga Sinclair marries U.S. Army First Lieutenant Christopher Jenkins. April 1911 Helga Sinclair is approached by Whitmore Industries. 1911 Helga Sinclair teaches rifle and shotgun at Quantico, Virginia. The Shepherd's Journal is retrieved by an expedition funded by Preston Whitmore and led by Lyle T. Rourke under Thaddeus Thatch. The crew includes Helga Sinclair, Dr. Joshua Sweet, Vincenzo Santorini, Manuel Ramirez, Wilhelmina Packard, Gaetan Moliere, and Jebidiah Farnsworth. The Journal is brought to Washington D.C. for study. December 5, 1911 Helga Sinclair becomes Preston Whitmore's bodyguard and chauffeur. 1914 Movie events. http://www.urbangeek.net/timelines/atlantis.html Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Humans Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire characters Category:Traitors Category:Servants Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:German characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Military characters Category:Adults